Voldemorts Grandson
by the one that follows
Summary: Percy is Voldemorts grandson and must go to Hogwarts with the golden trio to escape him. But will that be enough to keep Percy away from Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so please no bad comments. And just so that you know English is not my first language so just don't put to much attention to the mistakes and review tell me if you have good ideas for the story to continue or ways to make this chapter better.**

Harry POV

I was in dinner when an owl came to me with a note. When I opened it I recognized Dumbledores writing saying.

Mr. Potter,

Please come with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to my office immediately. No buts and hurry. I have important news and a mission.

Dumbledore

I show the note to Ron and Hermione. And we quickly hurry to his office. When we reach the gargoyle I say "Acid Pops." And we quickly climb the stairs.

When we enter the office Dumbledore is waiting for us behind his desk. When he sees us he gestures to the empty chairs and says "Please sit down, I have some important news for you." We sit down all of us wondering what was so important that needed us immediately. When we do Dumbledore immediately starts talking.

"The news that I'm going to tell you will be very shocking for you. But please don't interrupt until I finish talking."

When we all nod he continues. "Voldemort had a daughter." At that my mind goes completely blank and my mouth drops open. And when I finally process what he had just said. I couldn't talk it was just impossible. Ron was about to say something but Dumbledore continues talking. "Her name is Sally Jackson, and she has a son called Percy Jackson. Both of them live in America. Now one of my spies have informed me that Voldemort is looking for his daughter and her son. We believe that his son has powerful powers. Even more powerful than the dark lord. So we must at all costs prevent Percy from joining his grandfather."

I can't think of anything, much less say anything and the only thing that comes out of my mouth is. "And who is his father." How stupid could I be!? I had just been told that the same person that killed hundreds of innocent families had one after all! And the only thing I could say was who is his father! What's wrong with me!? But the answer I got wasn't one I expected.

Dumbledore's face had gotten serious and said almost darkly. "Nobody knows who his father. The father of this boy remains a mystery even after eighteen years."

And then Hermione asks something that I had been wondering too. "How do we know that he isn't one of them already? Voldemort could already have gone to them. And after all Sally is his daughter she won't say no to him. And the boy is already probably evil being his grandson."

"Exactly!" I almost scream. "He probably is already evil!"

"Harry, Hermione. Don't judge the boy because of his family. And Harry especially you should know this because of your godfather. Now getting back on track I called you here so that you come with me Mad-eye to speak to him and his mother." When he says that Mad-eye comes in the room and Dumbledore stands up. "Now grab on to us so that we can aparate to the Jacksons house.

Sally POV

I was sitting in the kitchen crying Paul had went to a business trip and had left me alone to grief over my probably now dead son. I didn't understand why him? He was a good boy that didn't deserve this. Hera had taken him away to kill the giants. And then he had fallen to Tartarus! I couldn't believe it when Piper had told me via Iris messaging. And then I had heard that he and Annabeth had gotten out. They had won the war. But then again he had gone missing. It had been two years now since I had last seen him.

I just couldn't bear it anymore I was all alone and no one to comfort me. At this point I would even have let my father come. Or I thought maybe I could call My old headmaster Dumbledore. He had always been kind to me. And he would surely help me get past my grief.

And then I heard the doorbell. Who could it be? Paul arrived in a couple of weeks and no reason why Percys friends would come. Unless… Oh no what if they had found out he was dead and brought her the news. Oh no. A new wave of sobs came with much more tears. I hear the doorbell ring again and I drag myself to the door. And throw it open, the moment I see who it is I gasp. I think speaking of the devil…

Dumbledore stood in the door with three kids that I assumed where his students and who is thought to be Mad-eye-

When Dumbledore sees me that I'm in my pajamas and I have puffy red eyes as if I have been crying a lot, which I have. His face gets a worried expression and asks. "What has happened Sally?" And when I hear those words I immediately start crying again. And now I'm so depressed that I can't take it any longer. And I collapse in the floor darkness taking me.

Dumbledore POV

When the door of the apartment opens I see her. But I didn't remember her this way. She is in her pajamas which look very old and dirty, her eyes are red and puffy as if she had spent hours and hours crying. She looks exhausted as if she hasn't slept in weeks. And honestly smells like if she hadn't bathed in a few days. Worried I ask "What has happened Sally?" And then she starts crying again, and collapses in the floor. My instincts kick in. "Moody help me carry her to the sofa. Harry bring me some water and a towel. Hermione search for some clean clothes for her. Ron look in the kitchen if there is something for her to eat when she wakes up. What are you waiting for go!"

At that everybody goes to do what I had instructed them. Mad-eye and I move her to the sofa and when Hermione with the fresh clothes I change her with a flick of my wand and throw the other ones to the trash. Ron comes in and says that there is absolutely no food in the whole kitchen.

I look at the house it seemed really nice it was a bit dirty as if she hadn't cleaned it in bit. But there were things that were completely spotless. The only things like that were photos and they were all of the same person. A boy that looked to be about sixteen, with sea-green eyes and black hair I assumed it was Percy her son. They were hundreds of pictures of him everywhere. At all ages but what I didn't understand was that the photos were fewer from when he was twelve and up, and then they completely stopped when he was sixteen. What had happened the last two years that there were no more photos.

And then I see Harry come in with the bowl of water and the towel. I quickly grab it and dip it in the water, then I gently place it in her forehead to cool it and she wakes up instantly. And sits up then looks at me and asks "Dumbledore what are you doing here. You shouldn't be here this are bad times for me."

"And why is that my dear?" I ask cautiously. And that's when she seems that she is about to cry, but I quickly calm her down and make her agree to tell us what happened when I had introduced everyone.

"So," she starts "Two years ago my son Percy was kidnapped." That was not what I expected. That was why the photos stopped when he was sixteen! He had never come back home. But she still talked and I did my best to listen to her. "He was taken under everybodys nose. He goes to this camp called Camp Half-Blood. His friends and the camp director couldn't understand, because the camp has magic boundaries that protect them from this kind of things. So one night he was there with his girlfriend Annabeth and all his friends, they had just won the war! And then the next morning came he was gone! Just gone! So They searched for him everywhere but he never was found. And then after two months we found out where he was! But we couldn't go for him. We knew in what place he was but we didn't know the exact location. So after eight months, the ship was ready and they sailed to find him. But when they did they didn't come back, they had to finish they're stupid mission! So they sailed to Greece. And then, and then." Then she starts crying but I quickly calm her and let her go on. I really needed to know where the boy was before Voldemort or we were doomed. "He fell to the pit with Annabeth. And after another eight months, they came out. They had finally won the second war but again Percy seems to really have bad luck, He was taken again. And until know he hasn't been found."

Oh no doomed. The boy had been recruited by his grandfather. We were dead.

And then I see the door shaking and the door bursts of its hinges. I take out my wand expecting Voldemort but instead the boy from the photos was there. He looks beat up he has the biggest bruises I have ever seen. He has lots of cuts some very deep, he was bleeding heavily and it looked like his right arm was broken. He was really thin like if he hadn't been fed regularly. I hear a scream coming from Sally for seeing her son in this condition after two years. He just looks at his mother and barely whispers.

"Get out of here he is coming." And then he collapses in the floor.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks everybody for the positive reviews. This will be a percabeth story. I don't think I will leave the story halfway through I hate it to when people do that. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for reviewing. **

Ancient greek

Sally POV

MY CHILD, MY CHILD. All bloody and hurt in my floor after two years of not seeing him. This was not how I imagined it would be. I run to his room and take all the ambrosia and nectar that he has hidden under his floorboard just in case.

When I'm back I see that most of his cuts and his broken arm was already fixed. I run after the shock has wore of; I force some ambrosia down his throat and then pour some nectar. I instantly see his bruises fading and his eyes flutter open.

"Percy, where have you been are you alright?" I rush all this and I'm about to say more when he stands up abruptly. And starts yelling at me.

"Mum why are you still here? I told you to go. We have to leave go somewhere safe. You cant stay here he will come to torture you to get me to join him. We have to go!"

"Who will come Percy tell us who?" Dumbledore said trying to get him to calm down. But it still didn't work.

"VOLDEMORT! He is coming we have to go!" Percy yells at us and starts dragging me to the door. "Ill call Blackjack to take us to camp."

"Uh, Percy I believe I know of a safer place to go." Dumbledore said. At that Percy stopped and looked at Dumbledore like if had just sprouted one more leg.

"What do you mean a safer place than camp half-blood. There is no safer place than camp half-blood except for the legion."

"Yes there is it´s a school for wizards in London called Hogwarts." Harry said witch made everybody jump for they had forgotten he was there along with Hermione and Ron.

"A school for wizards?"

"Yes Percy a school for wizards and you will be going there." I say when I realize that's what they had come to do take him. "No buts I will go to and I will IM Chiron and Annabeth to tell them."

"But mum I want to go to camp and be with my friends and Annabeth."

"What if Percy we allow you to bring with you your closest friends. It would be a little adventure for you."

"But what if I blow up the school like every other school I have gone to." I knew he was running out of reasons.

"Percy you will go. Okay go and call the people who you want to go with pack what you need and that's the end of this discussion."

He knew he had lost so he just stomped to his room muttering how unfair this was.

Percy POV

It was so unfair! After eight months I was dying to see my friends. I had been tortured by Voldemort to join him. And I had resisted and that led to more torturing. Yet I had never given in I didn't know how I had done it, but I had. After eight months the guards had become reckless and left the cell open. They had so sure that I was to weak to open the door much less escape. Yet here I was free. And my mum was making me pack to go to a school! I just couldn't believe it! Eight months of torture! And now I was going to school! Sure I could go with a few friends but still! So unfair they didn't go through the torture I did!

Well I sighed what was done was done. I start throwing my clothes in my backpack. When I remember that I had to contact Annabeth, Thalia and Nico to let them know I was alive and to invite them to come with me to this school.

I go to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, after a few minutes mist began to appear I tossed a golden drachma and said.

"oh Iris goddess of the rainbow show me Annabeth Chase camp half-blood." The mist began to swirl and an image formed of the blond girl I had wished to see all those months of torture. And lucky me, she was with Thalia and Nico and from what I heard they were arguing with Chiron about sending or not another search party to find me. I watch with amusement until Annabeth raises her head sees me and screams like there is no tomorrow.

"Percy are you alright? Where are you? What happened?"

"Annabeth calm down."

"CALM DOWN! You have been gone for eight months and you want me to calm down!"

"Annabeth please I will explain everything later. Right now I need you to come to my apartment with Nico and Thalia."

"Okay we will shadow travel there this instant. Nice to see you Perce" And with that they were gone. I go back to the living room to warn everybody that they would come in any second but I now im to late when I hear someone snarl.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I rush in the room and see my friends in a corner looking really confused. "Don't worry they are my friends." With that everybody relaxed.

"So why did you need us here Kelp head." Thalia said. I´m about to explain until I realize I didn't exactly know myself what was happening. Seeing my uncertainty the girl with bushy hair started to explain and I listened trying to get my facts straight.

ONE, the guy that had kidnapped and tortured me was an evil wizard that everybody feared.

TWO, he was my grandfather and he had wanted me to join him.

THREE, at this moment the wizards were at war with him.

FOUR, they had to take me to this school so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to recruit me into his army.

FIVE, we were leaving right now.

"So if this is a school of magic how are we going to do it?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh don't worry you have the gods blood and you are related to Hecate I don't think that you will have any problem with magic." My mum said

"Okay then lets go!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Well so lets organize ourselves there are seven passengers so to speak and only three um drivers. So first with me goes Percy, Emo guy and Punk girl sorry I didn't catch your names. With Dumbledore goes Harry and Ron. With Sally goes Hermione and Blond girl. So no complains lets go!" Mad-eye said.

"Um what are we supposed to do and my name is Thalia so that you know."

"You just have to grab us." My mum said. Okay how we were getting to that school by holding them I had no idea. But how bad could it be. It wouldn't be that bad right?

**Hey I know its short and nothing really happens im sorry but please no bad reviews. Please tell me if you have ideas for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you all for reviewing. Please give me ideas im still not so sure what will happen in the story. Right now its just like the intro so that he gets used to Hogwarts but I have no idea what the plot will be about. And im starting school soon so I won't be able to write as often as I do now. You know im thinking about maybe putting a prophecy but I will need your help because I have no idea how to do that kind of things and I suck at poetry.**

**Guest, I thought that because she could see through the mist then she would be able to talk Ancient Greek and well I know im stretching it but just go along with it.**

**RyuNORainbow, Dumbledore doesn't know but I will make him find out as the story progresses.**

**Again I would like to thank all of the people who are reviewing this and more to those who favorite or decided to follow it. Thank you all and please continue to read and review.**

Ancient greek

WRONG! That was the worst kind of travelling ever! (Well maybe except those death traps they call planes.) I felt like if I was being squeezed in all my body. I couldn't breathe and when the pressure was just to much it released and I found myself falling to the ground in what appeared to be a bar.

I crawl to a basket that was near me and instantly get sick. Out of the corner of my mouth I could see my fellow demi-gods doing the same except they hadn't reached a basket.

I look up and im about to apologize when Dumbledore raises his hand and says. "No worries I will clean this up in a moment most people get sick the first time they aparate." **(Not really sure how to spell that.) ** With that said he gives a flick of his wand and its all gone. "So because you will be spending the rest of the year at Hogwarts you need to buy your books, wands, etc."

With that we went through the back entrance of the bar that was apparently called the Leaky Cauldron. We went and first bought our school uniforms (gagh!). And when Annabeth and Thalia started to complain so much about wearing skirts I threatened them with making them leave. I know it wasn't really nice but it shutted them up. I grabbed Annabeths hand it felt so right and I had missed her so much. And after our time in Tartarus we were inseparable. **(I considered it and decided to follow your advice Guest)**I loved her so much.

Then we went to Florish and Blotts. There we bought our books which I was afraid I would never be able to read them. Until my mum whispered in my ear that she knew a spell that would change them into Ancient Greek. The next couple of shops went in a blur. I barely registered what we were buying I had just the faintest idea of a cauldron and maybe a telescope? Or something like that.

My attention was suddenly snapped into focus again when I saw an old man in front of me and seemed to be measuring me."Uh sir what are you doing?"

"Im measuring you for your wand of course." The man said which I finally recognized as Ollivander after staring at his plaque a couple of minutes. My thoughts were snapped again into focus when I heard him talking. "I think I know exactly what wand is for you." And then he went to the back of his shop and emerged with the four most dusty boxes I had ever seen apparently he had measured my friends to without me noticing. "For you young lady," he said to Thalia, "I have this one Eleven inches eagle feather as a core and made out of Pine wood." At that Nico and I howl with laughter and fall to the floor and then to my surprise Nico manages to say in between laughs.

"Oh… the… irony… I… cant… believe… it!" But when we see the death glare she and Annabeth was giving us we immediately sobered and stood up.

"Now try it." Ollivander said At that Thalia swung her stick, I mean wand and all the glasses broke. "Swing it again." And when she did all the windows repaired themselves. "I knew it, it was the one. Now for you." He said speaking to Annabeth. "I have twelve inches and a half, an owl feather as the core and made out of the wood of an olive tree. Now swing it," At that I smirk of course Athenas symbols. When she moves her wand immediately a fully grown olive tree spouts just outside the store. "Now very good that's the wand for you. Now young lad I have this wand for you. Its ten inches and three quarters, for the core we have Thestrals hair intertwined with a bit of dementors cape. Its made out of Poplar tree. Swing it." And he had just twitched it a bit to the left and suddenly all the shadows in the room became darker and started to expand. "Al right that one is for you. Now for you young man I have this one. Its thirteen inches, its core is Mermaids hair intertwined with Pegasus hair. Made out of Willow. Now move it." I gave it a small swing and the whole shop lit up in blues and it started to smell like the ocean. I knew it was the one so I said thanks and put it away. I suddenly realize how were we paying this, I'm about to ask until I see my mum giving Ollivander some weird coins that I supposed was the wizards currency.

"So now it's time to take you all to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said once we had all gone out of the shop.

"PLEASE LETS NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I exclaim.

"Okay, okay well take a portkey then. I always carry one with me for emergencies. Now everybody just touch it just a finger is enough." When we all had out a finger on the portkey which turned out to be a broken watch. The world started to spin and then instead of being just outside Ollivanders shop we found ourselves in what appeared to be an office. I would've kept standing but Nico stumbled and fell on top of me and caught me completely unprepared so I fell face first to the floor that should have at least broken my nose but, thank the gods! I just got a very large bruise on the left side of my face. I through Nico off of me and stand up cursing him under my breath.

"Okay now it's time to introduce you to the school. We will say that you are exchange students from an American magic school. Now it´s time to introduce you to the students right now its dinner so it´s the perfect opportunity. Harry, Ron and Hermione get going so that nobody is suspicious. Now you have to change into your uniforms so that you can go and be introduced." Said Dumbledore.

When they left we grabbed our uniforms from the bags and stared changing Annabeth and Thalia in a different room. When we were ready Annabeth, Thalia and Dumbledore came in. Apparently Mad-eye had gone home and my mom had gone to her room.

"Now lets go." Dumbledore said. We went out a door and down a set of stairs. We followed Dumbledore twisting through lots of hallways that I knew I would never be able to remember.

After a few minutes of corridors and confusing twists we finally arrived on front of a gigantic wooden door. "Now wait here and when you hear me introduce the doors will open then you will come in." Explained Dumbledore. With that he went through the doors leaving us outside to wait to be called.

**Please review and tell me if you have ideas for this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo Well I was stuck in my beach house with no internet and I hate the sea and the sand so I had lots of free time so I used it to write and use my imagination to think of new chapters. I will probably have another chapter by tomorrow, and then another one the next day. I will update one chapter each day until I run out of them and I have to start writing again.**

**How are you? I'm fine thank you all who helped me decide the new Wood for Percys wand. Now please tell me ideas because I have no idea where this story is heading please tell me I accept any kind of idea. **

**They are in their sixth year in Hogwarts.**

Ancient greek

Harry POV

This was absolutely crazy. We had gone to VOLDEMORTS GRANDSON house. We had learned that he had been missing for about two years. And then out of nowhere he appears all bloodied and beat up. And he says that he has been held captive by who else than Voldemort himself. Next I know he goes to pack and his friends come from the SHADOWS, it was sooooooo creepy, it frightened me for a month. And now he was waiting to be sorted with his friends just outside the doors. I get jolted back to reality when I hear Dumbledore introducing them.

"And now I would like to introduce to you, three exchange students. They come from America. And before I introduce you to them, I must warn you. They are two wizards and two witches. They seem average, but they have more power in their pinky than any of you in your whole bodies, and if you anger one you anger all, and the consequences for that will be severe. Now I have warned you I hold no responsibility if you get hurt by them." With that the doors opened and revealed Percy and his friends.

They began looking around the room and then they landed on Draco. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Annabeth exclaimed "Draco? Is that you?" When she said that all of their gazes turned to him and their mouths opened and I saw that they recognized him.

And then even though I thought it couldn't get any more strange the girl that I thought was called Thalia, which looked nothing like Draco exclaimed just "Brother! Is it you." And almost instantly Percy said,

"Cousin? You have grown so much!" And then they all walked got together and hugged each other and we all could see tears in Dracos eyes. And his voice was full of pain when he spoke.

"Percy, Thalia I thought we would never see each other again after the war. I have missed you so much." And then Luna and Neville stood up and practically ran to them. Luna talked Annabeth into a hug and then she kissed the other guy, he smiled and kissed her back but shortly, and Neville hugged Percy. And they were all saying how much they had missed them, and had never thought they would see them after the war.

. I couldn't believe it I had just processed it all, apparently Luna, Neville and Draco were related. I couldn't believe it. And apparently all three of them had thought they would never see them again. Now they were completely relieved. And there had been a war. How had there been a war without anybody finding out. I looked at Dumbledore and he too had a confused expression and was staring at the scene unfolding in front of us. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat (bless him this was getting uncomfortable.) At that everybody looked at him and instantly everyone looked at him, and understanding the message Neville, Luna and Draco went to sit at their tables. And I noticed something different about Luna she didn't have that dreamy expression in her eyes anymore. Noow she looked concentrated more grounded to the spot.

"Well now after that charming note I would like to proceed to the sorting, now please professor." Dumbledore said. Mcgonagall went put the stool with the hat on top and opened the parchment to read the names.

"Chase Annabeth." I saw her march up to the stool and sit down, then the hat was put on her head.

"TWO WARS!" The hat exclaimed making us all wonder how could she have gone throught two wars?

Annabeth POV

I went to the stool sat down and when the hat was put on my head I felt someone on my brain. And then a voice in my mind said. "Well hello, I am the sorting hat I will have to go through memories to determine in which house you belong."

"No please don't go there you will only find horrors don't go." I practically begged.

"Nonsense what could be so bad?" And then I felt him go deeper into my mind and began exploring my memories and instantly found what I didn't want him to find. And it shouted out loud "TWO WARS? HOW COULD A CHILD SURVIVE THAT? AND YOU COMANDED A PART OF THE TROOPS! GRYIFFINDOR FOR HAVING WHAT IT TAKES TO DO THAT"

I take off the hat and place it in the stool I turn around and see that everyone is staring at me with their mouths open. I go to the table with the banner that says Gryffindor I sit next to Harry. And hear Nico being called.

Nico POV

"Di angelo Nico"

I head to the stool and when the hat is placed on my head I feel a presence in my mind. "I am the sorting hat I will search your memories to determine in which house you belong." And before I can protest I feel him going through them and almost immediately he howls in pain and shouts. "YOU KIDS ARER CRAZY GRYFFINDOR FOR SEEING THAT AND NOT LOSING YOUR SANITY." With that I quickly take of the hat and head towards the table where Annabeth had gone and sit beside her.

Thalia POV

"G-"

"Its just Thalia" And then I put on the hat. And I hear a shout.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! GRYFFINDOR FOR THAT NIGHT IN THE HILL."

I give the hat to Mcgonagall and go sit in front of Nico and Annabeth not making eye contact and look at Percy going to the stool.

Percy POV

I head to the stool and Mcgonagall starts putting the hat on my head but it hasn´t even touched my head when it exclaims "Gryffindor!" Everyone looks at me as if I'm an animal in the zoo.

"Are you sure? You haven't even looked at his memories." Dumbledore asked.

"Completely sure. This kid just has an aura I don't need to look at his memories to know where he belongs."

At that I go and sit next to Thalia. I feel everyone's stare on us but I ignore them and just stare at Dumbledore. He clears his throat. "Now enjoy the feast." With that hundreds of dishes appeared on the tables. I quickly serve myself lots of food and stand up to sacrifice, but then I realize that we didn't have any fire. I quickly told Annabeth (In ancient greek of course didn't want everyone staring more at us)and like always she had an answer. "Nico could you use some hellfire for us to burn our food for the gods."

"Oh, sure Annabeth." And with that he got out his wand and instantly a few flames that were the darkest shade of red and black. We quickly burned the food and said our prayers while the school looked at us like if we had committed a crime. So I stood up and said.

"No reason to stare at us please eat that was just part of our religion, so please continue." They turned but I knew they wanted to look at us. I sat down with a sigh and wolfed down my dinner and soon it was dinner was over. We all stood up and followed Harry out and all the way to the common room. And I just knew that I would never be able to find my way there alone. When we got there they told us the password was ´Heroes´ I smiled at that. It was like they had planned it just for us.

When we got inside I looked around it was beautiful. It was all decorated in reds and golds with the emblem of Gryffindor tall and proud in one of the walls. I quickly head to my room and when I find my bed I immediately collapse and I'm asleep before my head touched the pillow. And for once in my life I didn't have any dreams.

**Aaaaaand what do you think? Please tell me your opinion! I would totally love some reviews! You see that square down below why don't you write something there and then press that blue button that say Publish review. I would totally love that and it would help me to write better, longer and update sooner. SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shalalalalalala signing in with another chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer Shalalalalalala doesn't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter and Shalalalalalala will only write this thing once okay? **

Harry POV

This was officially the weirdest, creepiest day EVER. I just couldn't believe it so I called Hermione and Ron to figure it all out. So we sat around the table and began making a list of all that had happened.

Percy who was the grandson of Voldemort and should be in Slytherin was sorted in Gryffindor even before the hat touched his head.

All of them were in Gryffindor. Because apparently they had gone through two wars.

Thalia was supposed to be dead, although she seemed pretty alive to all of us.

Nico had seen horrible things which should have made him go insane.

Annabeth had been the leader of some troops in the war.

Luna and Annabeth where sisters.

Luna was Nicos girlfriend.

Draco was Thalias brother and Percys cousin.

Annabeth was dating Percy.

Neville was somehow related to Percy and co.

All seven of them were related and neither of them thought that they would see each other again.

They spoke a weird language that Hermione hadn't been able to identify.

They had this religion that they had to burn their food. Hermione didn't know which religion that was.

"Okay I think this is it" Said Ron. Wow that was a lot of weird things about that group.

"I seriously think there is something wrong about them." I said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ron exclaimed.

"Now calm down we need to figure this out." Hermione said.

Okay but tomorrow right now I'm going to sleep" I said standing up. I went up the stairs and when I got in my room I found Percy sleeping in Seamus old bed. And Nico was reading a book in Deans old bed, I looked again. He was trying to read. Wow how couldn't he read? That was like basic for learning. "Hey what are you doing?" He jumped a mile.

"Oh, hi I'm trying to read although it is getting harder." When he saw my confused expression, he quickly made me understand "I have Dyslexia." Oh that did make sense. "Actually all of us have Dyslexia and ADHD."

"Oh yeah well goodnight." With that I quickly changed in the bathroom and went to my bed. After several minutes sleep finally claimed me. And the dream started.

_Beginning of dream._

I looked around and saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Luna, Neville and Draco. They were standing a forest. To be exact in the forbidden forest. And then I saw a monster going out of the shadows. It was horrible it had the body of a lion but it also had the head of a goat and the head of a snake. I saw them tense and get out weapons. Thalia got a bow and arrows and in her waist were two long knives also she got a shield that had the face of the most horrible monster I had ever seen. Annabeth got a dagger. Nico got a sword. And Percy got a pen which confused me until he uncapped and it grew into a three foot long sword then he got a shield out which had the illustrations of three people going on an adventure and I assumed it was him and other people. Luna got two long knives. Neville got a spear, and Draco also got a sword with a shield.

I heard Annabeth shout something although I couldn't make out the words I assumed that they were instructions because everyone organized themselves and began fighting. They were incredible. Every move was graceful yet deadly and soon the monster exploded in golden dust. They didn't cheer like I expected them they just put away their weapons and walked away. I followed them and found them walking to the lake, were the rest of the school was. There they sat as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and began talking but I couldn't make out their words.

And then I saw myself Ron and Hermione, coming towards them. And then I saw Hermione shouting at them I supposed she was demanding answers and then we seemed to struck a nerve because Thalia suddenly stood up and began shouting at us for what seemed like hours, then she, Annabeth and Luna slapped Hermione across the face lots of times, Percy and Draco started punching me in the face which I could tell broke my nose and a few other things because of all the blood that came out and then Nico held out a hand and Ron began to choke as if Nico was chocking him and when he let go he started coughing blood and Neville punched him a couple of times. Then all of them walked away. And they looked so furious at us. I could tell that they could do us much more harm but they were controlling themselves.

_End of dream_

I jolted upright in bed. I glanced out the window it was already morning so I quickly dressed and went out the common room and found all four already dressed in the common room chatting. When they saw me they quickly changed into their unknown language.

I sat as far away from them as possible fearing that they would attack me. I waited for a while until finally Ron and Hermione came out of their rooms and we quickly made our way to breakfast. I was about to tell them about my dream when Hermione started talking.

"Now we will confront them today." I want to protest because of the dream but she cuts me of. "No buts Harry we have to do it. Let's do it after lunch." And with that she made her way to class and we hurried after her.

_Time skip_

The day passed to quickly for me and I was dreading the end off lunch but what I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Hermione of not doing it. So I found myself going down the campus towards where they were. When we got there they immediately stopped talking and looked at us. I realized that the dream was coming true. And then Hermione started shouting.

"What are you hiding? You just can't go around keeping secrets! What happened in that night that the sorting hat mentioned. I demand that you tell us right now." And then I saw that was when we struck the nerve. Thalia stood up slowly and glared at us so fiercely that my blood chilled.

"Now listen to me you bitch. You can't go around ordering people to tell them about their lives. Didn't you think that we have painful pasts. But fine you want to know what happened that night. Fine I will tell you. That night was nine years ago. In America wizards are different than you. We are much more powerful than you. So monsters hunts us down and kills us the only save place for us is in our wizarding school. That night I was with Annabeth and two other friends Grover and Annabeth. We were making our way to the school. But just outside the boundaries we were cornered. We were all going to die but I pushed them away and sacrificed myself for them. That night I died protecting my friends and the school. But while I was falling to the floor dying, my father took pity on me and made a spell. He turned me into a pine tree there my spirit rested and I protected the boundaries of school so more kids were able to come without being killed. For six years my spirit protected the school. No person who meant us harm could enter. Until one day it was poisoned. Percy here, after several months of excruciating pain found the antidote. But when he gave it to me it was to strong so it brought me back to the world of the living. Since then I have been here my tree still protects the school for the medicine is an object so as long as it's there I will be alive if it is ever taken away I will fade away. And because I was a tree I didn't age up and I will be forever fifteen years old. Now are you happy? Well I hope you are because I'm not repeating this story. And you really don't deserve it." And then just as the dream they punched us to a pulp.

The pain was horrible but then I imagined what Thalia could have felt while she was dying or how she had felt when her spirit had been poisoned. And then I imagined being fifteen forever, never aging always fifteen, seeing my friends and family growing and dying, and I forever fifteen not being able to die the natural way. Then the fear that if someone stole the object then I would fade away not die I would fade. And then I felt that all the pain I felt was nothing compared to what she had felt. And then I thought that the wizards in America were hunted down and killed by monsters. And then I felt that all I had suffered was nothing compared to what they had felt over the years. And then I realized that's why they had weapons. To defend themselves from the monsters that attacked them.

Everything now had sense. Ow my nose broke. Then I feel that they let me go and I collapsed to the floor. I look up and see them walking away and then when I turn I see that all the school has seen and heard the scene. And their staring at us and them with their mouths hanging open. I stand and help Ron up. Hermione is the less hurt one so she was already up. And then I see tears leaking from her eyes. And she keeps mumbling. I see Dumbledore next to me and he starts leading us to the healing bay. While he comforts Hermione. Saying that he didn't know about Thalias past either and nobody could have guessed that that was what she was hiding about her past. But nothing helps she is extremely sad and guilty. I get leaded to a cot which I get laid on and Madame Pomfrey starts doing her medical stuff to heal me.

After a few hours I'm ready to go and I quickly head out with Ron to meet Hermione in the common room. But I don't find her there so I naturally go to the library. That's where I find her reading a huge book. "Hey Hermione, what are you reading?"

"Oh nothing important, what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you. Hey I was thinking about what Thalia said," I see her tense but I continue, "I mean if you think about it our pain must be nothing compared to what she felt when she was dying or when she was poisoned, or even what it must feel like to be hunted to be killed it must be horrible." She sighs.

"Yes it must be really bad, I have also been thinking about it I think that we should go apologize to them." We nod and head out to look for them. We search for them until we were exhausted and we headed to the common room. It was already night, when we had gone to dinner we had just grabbed something small because they hadn't been there and gone out to continue searching. When we got there it was also empty. Then I had an idea and I cursed myself for not thinking about it earlier. The marauders map! I race to my room and get it when I go back I open it and begin searching for them and find them in the room of requirement.

We race there and when we open the doors I see a whole training arena. Against a wall where all the types of weapons you could ever think of. Then there was dummies and a shooting range. There was a climbing wall with what looked like lava coming down from it. There was a small pool. And it was amazing. Thalia was shooting arrows, Percy was fighting with water against Nico who was fighting with shadows and Annabeth was practicing with the dummies. And then Nico saw us and was so surprised he lost control of the shadows and they fell to the floor and disappeared which proceeded in Percy throwing him to the floor with the water. And then he turned and saw us and his smile dropped instantly. Annabeth and Thalia not hearing the sound of their fight turned worried that something had happened and when they saw us they immediately scowled and Annabeth growled. "Now what do you want. Another story? Well to bad you won't get one."

Hermione starts, "No, no we just wanted to apologize it was wrong of us to say that and I'm really sorry. It must have been really painful we didn't expect that." They seemed surprised but Thalia still scowled and said.

"We especially I don't need your pity."

"No its not pity we are apologizing with you we would like a fresh start." They seemed to consider and then began talking in their unknown language. After some uncomfortable minutes they seemed to reach an agreement. And Percy stepped up.

"Fine we will give you a fresh start but let us clear something up with you. We don't trust you and probably never will. So we won't tell you our secrets and don't ask questions." We nod and then leave quickly.

When we reach the common room Hermione was practically glowing with happiness. "Ah I can't believe it! They let us have a fresh start! I'm so happy! Well bye I'm going to sleep." And she went to sleep. I just stood there not sure of what to do and then I just up to my room and lay in my waiting for sleep. And when it did it was a relief.

**Shalalalalalala signing out chapter has been given. Now Shalalalalalala would want to ask for reviews. Shalalalalalala needs them to continue writing. And yes Shalalalalalala enjoys talking in third person. So please help Shalalalalalala and review to help her continue this story Shalalalalalala would appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAA well I had lots of free time to write. So please review. Or I will feel really ignored and will probably stop writing. **

**Random Daughter of Tyche, yes I'm aware of that everybody tells me that at least three a days, especially my favorite cousin. You know I think that they are planning to send me to a mental asylum just joking. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Iheartpercyjackson353 Yes I do know that it doesn't show in the map but I'm stretching it a bit so just go along.**

**OutOfThisWorldGal I know that they shouldn't have gotten beaten up but its not like they were just going to stand around watching Hermione being slapped. And mad demigods can be very unpredictable. And no he isn't becoming a seer it was just one of those weird wizards dreams.**

**A Tati si estas leyendo esto solo quiero decir hola y que ya me encontraste!**

**Just in case Ron and Neville won't do much they will just be like extra witnesses, so if I ever forget to mention them you know why.**

Thalia POV

Ugh the nerve those kids had! I knew they had apologized and I had forgiven them but I still had the grudge. I make my way to breakfast slowly and when I finally get there almost all the school is already there. They look at me but I ignore them and just sat next to Nico. "Well what classes do we have today?"

"Uhm I don't know Annabeth what does it say here." Nico said showing the paper to her.

"Ahh I think it says Divilasid and then history of migoc or something like that."

"It says Divination and history of magic and can't you read this?" Ron asked,

"Its that we have dyslexia."

"What?"

"Dyslexia is a brain problem that doesn't let you read well."

"Oh." Ron said

"Hey!" Annabeth exclaimed,

"What?" Hermione asked shrinking a bit in her chair.

"You say it as if it was a horrible sickness as if we needed pity."

"No, no I didn't mean that I'm really sorry!" Hermione said panicking. Then Annabeth laughed.

"I'm just playing nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Hermione said relaxing. "Well lets go to class." And we all stood up and followed them to our class that by now I was completely sure it was going to put me to sleep.

When we finally got there I saw that the teacher was a ghost and I instantly brace myself to the reaction Nico was going to make. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU STAY IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! BINNS YOU DIED ALMOST THIRTY YEARS AGO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I SHOULD SEND YOU RIGHT NOW TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENTS! IF MY FATHER KNEW YOU WERE HERE! YOU WOULD ALREADY BE GONE!"

"My lord I'm sorry it´s just that I was so scared of what was at the other side so I ran away back here, my king please forgive me." Binns said bowing down at Nicos feet.

"FORGIVE YOU BINNS YOU ARE A BLOODY COWARD! RIGHT KNOW YOU WOULD BE IN ELYSIUM WITH YOUR FAMILY! Now stand up and teach your class."

With that he got up and staggered to the front of the class and began. It was fun to watch him because he was so nervous that Nico was here he couldn't concentrate in the class.

When the class finally finished. "Now the homework will be," Nico gave him a look and he continued "to completely relax and have a good time. Now please go to your next class." Everybody cheered and we left the class with our chins in the air.

"Nice job Nico." He just looked at me and I could tell he was still pissed off that there was a ghost here.

"How did you do that Nico?" Hermione asked joining us with Harry and Ron.

"Its a secret." Nico said opening the trapdoor for us.

The room had a huge fire and was filled with smoke. I sat down with Nico, Percy and Annabeth sat down in the table next to us. There we saw a woman emerge from the smoke. She had huge glasses that made her eyes seem ten times bigger and hundreds of amulets. When she saw us she gasped and pointed at Percy. "You shall die drowning." We started laughing. Next she pointed at Nico. "You shall die in a corridor full of shadows." We laughed harder; after all he could use the shadows to escape. Next to me. "You will be struck by lightning and die." Now we were in the floor rolling with laughter I even started to cry by how funny this strange woman was. Now she pointed at Annabeth. "You shall perish for lack of knowledge." Now we were all crying by laughter and after felt like hours but must have been five minutes we finally sobered.

"Well your predictions are completely farfetched, ridiculous and stupid so we are going to leave." And I went out of the classroom. And then shadow traveled to the Gryffindor common room because we still didn't know how to get there without help.

Harry POV

Why had they laughed at Trewlaney? True she always predicted my death but how did they know that those weren't true and that she was a fraud. Well it doesn't matter. I thought going to dinner after class. I served myself but I saw Fawkes coming so I quickly pushed my plate away to let it land. I opened the letter and saw that it was another summoning letter from Dumbledore so we quickly got up and made our way to the office.

When we went in we saw that someone had just hurriedly left through floo powder, for the bowl that it had been held in had been thrown to its side as if someone had knocked it over while hurrying to go. I look at Dumbledore with a questioning glance he just cleared the mess with a flick of his wand and gestured at us to sit.

"Now I'm sure that you have noticed that the uhm Americans are not really that normal. Besides Percy being Voldemorts grandson, there is something that doesn't feel right about them. Now I want you to follow them find out what you can about them but do not get hurt. Now that was all thank you." With that he practically pushed us out of his office, with what he had just told us barely sinking in.

We quickly made our way to dinner again with our stomachs roaring in hunger.

We just sat down again in the Gryffindor table, when I saw the shadows in the room get larger until out f them a giant down the size of cars stepped out of them, with a red-headed girl on its back.

To say I was intimidated by this girl was a huge understatement. 1 she was riding a huge dog that looked like he could kill all of us without even being tired. 2 her eyes were green that radiated with power. 3 all around her was green mist that smelt like snakes. 4 Percy and co had all went towards her and kneeled in front of her.

Then she opened her mouth and out came more smoke. When she spoke I knew it wasn't her normal voice. Her voice was raspy and old and it sounded like snakes. "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of riddles, Perseus Jackson step forward and ask." I saw Percy flinch slightly at his full name. And I couldn't believe but in his eyes there was true fear when he stood up in front of the girl.

"Spirit of Delphi answer my question how will this end?" Percy said. She opened her mouth again and spoke.

_The son of seas_

_Stands tall and proud,_

_Temptation shall not be his fall,_

_But when wisdom has been taken_

_He will fall to save the owl,_

_Lightning shall not be spared in war,_

_And death will live in eternal pain as he could not save his love,_

_One who they call a friend shall betray them when they are weakest_

_The survivor shall lead them to victory,_

_His sacrifice will be the most painful_

_And the hearts of the dead shall never beat again. _

With that the girl collapsed and Percy caught her and put her on the ground. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

**Okay I know the prophecy isn't really good but I just had it in a fit of inspiration and I couldn't think of anything better. I know to that it was short and after the wait you deserve something bigger but I'm secretly writing another story so that takes my time to. But don't tell anyone it's a secret. So hope you like it. I would ask for reviews but I know that you won't do it so why bother.**


End file.
